


Through The Erised

by TheNameOfARiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameOfARiver/pseuds/TheNameOfARiver
Summary: Albus recounts some of his younger years memorie sand there lies the mystery behind his deepest desire.I posted this one a year ago on ff dot net Under same title.





	Through The Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me that is related to this fandom except for the pain that came to be while writing this one.  
> Wonderful Ms Rowling and Heer Minions own all.

** Through The Erised **

_****_ _TheNameOfARiver_ __

* * *

It had been few days in Yule holidays, most of the students had left the school to spend the festive season with their families. Albus Dumbledore was on one of his regular evening strall through various corridors of the castle.

After reaching the corridor near DADA classroom on second floor the old wizard frowned, there was again somebody in the empty classroom down the corridor. He silently cast a disillusionment charm on him self and slowly crept into the room.

Ah! There was young Harry again. It's been nearly three days since the first time he found young Mr. Harry Potter sitting in this empty room. Like everyday he was staring intently at the ancient mirror in front of him.

The Mirror Of Erised, the mirror that always reflected ones deepest desires, the mirror had a compulsion in it, over years so many people had wasted their life on this mirror.

He was well aware, that it wasn't safe to keep the mirror in the school. But to keep his old friend Nicholas's artifact in safe he needed it. His mind wandered off to his time with the mirror back from his comparatively younger years. Today he needed to bring out Young Mr Potter from his self inducing obsession with the mirror.

"So -- back again, Harry?" He asked gently.

" -- I didn't see you, sir." Harry replied, partly startled, partly panicked.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir." "But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It -- well -- it shows me my family --"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."

"How did you know --?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want."

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them.

However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up. "Sir -- Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Replied the aged headmaster smiling kindly.

* * *

 

After he made sure that his once surrogate grandson had indeed returned to Gryffin's cave, Albus found himself standing in the Astronomy Tower.

The night was chilly and crisp. There was the biting cold air which now and then teased uncovered skin. But Albus didn't notice much. His mind had leaped back almost an entire century, it was his sixth year at Hogwarts, he and Abe had went to visit their family home in Godric's Hollow.

It was their last happy Christmas as a family. His father had been in azkaban for few years. Their mother took care of little Ariana.

Albus sighed, remembering his sister. She was so bright and jolly while in childhood but, that fateful incident had shook her so much that she had lost her magical controls. As a result she was never invited to Hogwarts.

That year Ariana had made presents for both of her brothers. She had woven socks, warm, fluffy soft woolen socks.

Ariana always loved bright coloured socks, so when she made some for her brothers she also used all bright colours she could lay her hands on. They both were delighted receiving the gift, he and Abe. Ariana was so happy, that her brothers liked her gift.

Till the day he remember her joyous expression, when he said her, that he loved the socks.

Albus stared over the grounds of the Hogwarts castle, as a lone tear trickled down his cheek. He remembered his sister in all her glory but again recalling her always was so painful.

Sometimes he want to cry like a child in her memory but then again Ariana never liked tears.

Albus braced himself, he knew he'd failed his sister, but he wanted to remember her in all her glory. But the truth was there, after all these years he still saw himself holding a pair of bright pink sock with flowers and stars on it, but there was also his beloved sister in the reflection smiling fondly back at him.

He did bring out young Harry out of his obsession with the mirror of Erised, but he had doubt if he would be ever free of its effects or if he wanted to be free of it's influence!

**Author's Note:**

> Review please, let me know what you think of this plot. If you like it share it with fellow Potterheads.


End file.
